


Juste un moment

by Marth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Suggested Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se réveille au petit matin chez Derek et les choses s'enchainent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste un moment

La première fois que Stiles s'est réveillé dans une autre chambre que la sienne, c'était en primaire. Scott l'avait invité à passer une soirée pyjama avec deux autres amis. Ils avaient mangé du pop-corn devant un film que Melissa McCall avait bien pris soin de choisir. Hors de question de regarder quelque chose de violent ou d'effrayant à huit ans, avait-elle pensé. C'était sans compter Stiles, qui avait subtilisé la cassette vidéo d'un des films d'action de son père. L'infirmière les avait laissés seuls afin de se rendre à son travail pour la nuit. Les enfants n'avaient pratiquement rien compris au film de Stiles, mais, au moins, il y avait eu des explosions, des armes, des cascades et des voitures. Il n'en fallait pas plus à cette époque pour les tenir un peu moins de deux heures dans le canapé.

La première fois que Stiles s'est réveillé dans un tout autre endroit qu'une chambre, c'était au collège, durant Halloween. Il s'était rendu avec Scott dans une vieille cabane, que possédait un des oncles de ce dernier, à l'orée de la forêt. Ils avaient eu tout ce dont pouvaient rêver deux adolescents pour une nuit effroyable d'Halloween : une télévision, un réfrigérateur rempli, une radio qui avait tendance à crachoter quand on essayait de régler l'antenne et trois ou quatre films d'épouvantes à visionner, une couverture sur les épaules. Les adolescents n'avaient souvenir de cette nuit que le froid et les hululements des chouettes. Les films ? Absolument rien. Juste des blagues totalement absurdes de Stiles sur le jeu des acteurs et Scott vérifiant tel un maniaque s'il avait bien pris son inhalateur.

Stiles et Scott s'étaient rapidement habitués à sortir les nuits pour faire les quatre cents coups au grand désarroi de leurs parents. Du moins, ils essayaient par tous les moyens de ne pas se faire prendre. Ils devaient aussi concorder les moments où l'infirmière et le Shérif partaient travailler la nuit pour se voir. Si Scott sortait quand sa mère travaillait, ce n'était généralement pas un souci, sauf s'ils devaient se faire soigner en urgence. Pour ce qui était de Stiles, c'était nettement plus compliqué. Outre son père, il devait éviter ses collègues sur les routes. Il s'était fait tirer les oreilles par ces derniers lors d'un contrôle routier avant que son père fût mis au courant de l'escapade de sa progéniture.

Au fur et à mesure, les deux adolescents avaient appris à contourner les pièges des adultes lors de leur sortie illégale. Ce qui avait conduit à cette nuit fatidique dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Et à d'autres événements beaucoup plus angoissants et dangereux.

À force, Stiles avait réussi à s'y habituer, du moins, il voulait s'en convaincre. Se retrouver dans des situations étranges et inconnues était devenu son quotidien. Il aimait se rendre utile en faisant de son possible sans pouvoir surnaturel. Et cela avait payé. Pas toujours, mais suffisamment pour être un élément clef dans la meute de son meilleur ami et de capter l'attention de Derek Hale. Il restait encore le côté impulsif et irréfléchi de l'adolescent quant à certaines décisions. Il aurait pu laisser Scott se défouler sur Jackson quand celui-ci s'était trop rapproché d'Allison lors de l'affaire du Kanima. Cependant, le jeune hyperactif, même si cela lui avait fait mal de le reconnaître, avait trouvé nettement plus judicieux de leur part de sauver Jackson. Peut-être que le fait que Lydia fût au centre de tout cela avait joué un certain rôle dans cette décision.

Pour l'heure, Stiles tentait de retrouver un train de vie normal quand tout allait plus ou moins bien dans cette ville de fous, même s'il devait avouer, tout semblait alors terriblement ennuyant.

Il se rendait aux fêtes organisées par Lydia, aux soirées jeux vidéo et films chez Scott. Et quand cela était inévitable, il se retrouvait dans le loft de Derek Hale, le loup-garou Alpha qui le suivait toujours du coin de l'œil quand l'adolescent était dans les parages. Certes, Stiles se demandait pourquoi Derek semblait toujours hargneux, de mauvaise humeur ou même totalement infréquentable. À force, l'adolescent avait réussi à mieux supporter sa présence, à n'avoir plus du tout peur de lui. L'homme avait tous les droits d'en vouloir à la terre entière après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Du moins, s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème « lycanthropie », Stiles aurait donné toute sa bénédiction à Derek Hale pour se venger.

Quand Stiles et Derek se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ils ne parlaient que très peu. Le loup-garou évitait le plus possible de lancer l'adolescent sur un sujet quelconque. Ce dernier avait non seulement tendance à monopoliser la conversation, mais en plus à partir dans presque tous les sens. Derek n'arrivait pas à comprendre si c'était par angoisse que le jeune homme parlait aussi vite ou juste parce qu'il avait ce besoin de vomir tout ce qu'il savait en très peu de temps. Ou c'était simplement sa façon à lui de s'exprimer quand il n'était pas très à l'aise.

Quand ils réussissaient à discuter, cela tournait toujours autour de Scott ou de Peter Hale. Pour l'un, c'était sa place au sein d'une meute ou en tant que leader, pour l'autre, tout simplement, la méfiance et le mépris que ressentait Stiles. Derek ne pouvait pas reprocher à l'adolescent son antipathie vis-à-vis de son oncle. Après tout, ce dernier avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui. Le loup-garou essayait cependant d'enfouir cette impression dans un coin de la tête. Il faisait partie de sa famille, malgré tout.

La première fois que Stiles s'était endormi chez Derek, c'était pendant une soirée football américain. Derek avait invité Isaac, Boyd ainsi que Scott — et évidemment Stiles, pour regarder le match et discuter de quelques trucs de loups-garous que l'adolescent n'avait absolument pas écoutés. Erica, Lydia et Allison avaient, quant à elles, poliment décliné l'invitation.

De cette soirée, Stiles se souvenait juste de la dureté du canapé, de l'odeur de tabac froid — Boyd s'était mis à fumer après l'affaire du Kanima, un truc pour calmer son stresse, avait-il dit ; Stiles n'en avait pas cru un mot — et, au petit matin, de Derek torse nu, penché sur la grande table du salon, devant la baie vitrée, en train de consulter diverses cartes et autres documents. Stiles avait mis quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information avant de jouer à celui qui somnolait encore sur le canapé, dans une position atroce pour le dos, suivant le loup-garou du coin de l'œil. Scott et les autres étaient en train de dormir à même le sol. Quand ces derniers s'étaient réveillés un peu avant midi, aucun n'avait eu mal au dos. Pas comme Stiles, évidemment. L'adolescent avait même pris soin de parler de la dureté du canapé à son propriétaire pendant dix bonnes minutes, lui expliquant que c'était à la fois indigne et mal élevé de proposer ce genre de couche à des invités. Enfin, à UN invité en particulier. À lui, Stiles. Avec un sourire carnassier, Derek lui avait rétorqué que, la prochaine fois, l'humain n'aurait qu'à dormir dans le lit à l'étage, dans la chambre de l'Alpha. Stiles avait répondu du tac au tac :

— Dormir dans un lit rempli de puces de loup-garou ? Et puis quoi encore...

Ce matin-là, ce fut le froid qui sortit l'adolescent de sa torpeur. Pas un problème de puces, mais plutôt, un courant d'air qui aurait pu geler ses orteils s'ils n'avaient pas été enveloppés soigneusement dans une couette moelleuse. Stiles se blottit contre son oreiller — qu'il trouva un peu plus mou que d'habitude — avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et de tenter de retourner au royaume des rêves. Quand il sentit quelque chose bouger près de son dos, il écarquilla les yeux avant de retirer d'un geste brusque la couette d'un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas et de s'asseoir, les mains posées à plat contre le matelas.

Sa première pensée fut de vérifier l'état de son corps : tout semblait en place et surtout, point important, il était habillé. Il avait même encore ses chaussettes !

Sa deuxième pensée fut de parcourir les alentours du regard, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'indiquer sur le lieu où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quelque chose de probant. Le lit était faiblement éclairé par un soleil encore timide et rien de plus.

Sa troisième pensée fut de chercher son téléphone portable à tâtons sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Rien. Il ne se souvenait absolument plus de l'endroit où il l'avait posé la veille. Peut-être l'avait-il laissé chez lui ? Non, impossible. Il l'avait toujours sur lui. Peut-être dans sa voiture ou dans son manteau. Sans doute. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ? Que s'était passé la veille ? Scott, voilà. C'était ça. Scott l'avait appelé pour un souci avec Allison. La bonne affaire encore. Comme si Stiles était le mieux placé pour les problèmes de filles, de cœur ou de relation humaine. Ensuite, plus rien. Stiles trouvait cette impression de vide dans un des recoins de sa mémoire très désagréable.

Sa quatrième pensée fut de jeter furtivement un œil à sa gauche, vers l'origine du mouvement qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il ne vit qu'une masse ensevelie sous la couette qui se soulevait au rythme d'une lente respiration.

Stiles se raidit totalement, son cerveau complètement à l'arrêt. Il avait dormi avec quelqu'un..? Simplement dormi ou...?

L'adolescent passa une main moite sur son visage avant de sauter du lit et de partir à la recherche de ses chaussures — qui s'avéraient être à un mètre de lui. Il ramassa une chaussure avant de tenter fébrilement de l'enfiler debout, en sautant à cloche-pied.

Partir vite et loin.

Au fond de lui, deux envies bien distinctes s'entrechoquaient : cette envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé et de connaître les raisons de sa présence dans un lit à deux places avec une autre personne ; et cette envie, qui était plus une suggestion de son instinct de survie, lui soufflant qu'il n'avait en fait aucune envie de savoir et qu'il devrait au contraire partir très vite de la chambre avant que l'autre personne ne se réveille.

Stiles perdit l'équilibre en voulant enfiler son autre chaussure avant de tomber dos contre terre sur du parquet un peu poussiéreux. Il réprima un cri de douleur en se plaquant la main contre la bouche.

Ne pas faire de bruit. Ne surtout pas faire de bruit.

L'inconnu du lit grogna dans son sommeil avant de bouger légèrement les jambes. L'adolescent décida de ramper pour rejoindre la porte de la chambre qu'il apercevait à trois mètres de lui. Du moins, il espérait que son sens avisé de l'estimation des distances ne lui faisait pas un coup fourré. Quand il arriva de l'autre côté du lit, l'adolescent leva la tête vers cette limace sous la couette. Ça dormait toujours. Bien.

Stiles se leva lentement, très lentement, les yeux rivés sur le lit. Tout allait bien. Il allait sortir tout doucement de la chambre et courir vers sa voiture. Voilà. Pas la peine de paniquer. Pas la peine de réfléchir.

Le jeune homme marcha à pas de loup sur le plancher qui prit un malin plaisir à grincer. L'inconnu grogna à nouveau, plus bruyamment cette fois-là. Stiles se retourna par réflexe vers le lit, ne fit pas attention à son pied gauche qui se posa maladroitement sur une bottine, glissa avant d'entraîner l'adolescent au sol, face contre terre dans un bruit sourd.

Ce ne fut pas la chute qui réveilla Derek Hale, mais le juron de Stiles quand la gravité lui rappela violemment son existence. L'adolescent se mit sur le dos, se massant le nez avant d'apercevoir son hôte, torse nu, le scrutant assis sur le lit. Stiles brida un cri de stupeur avant de se mettre sur les coudes, fixant l'Alpha de ses yeux écarquillés.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir dormi dans le même lit. Et puis pourquoi Derek portait-il qu'un pantalon ? Comment Stiles avait-il eu l'autorisation de dormir à ses côtés sans se faire dévorer ? Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Avaient-ils...? Non. Impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

— Bien dormi ? demanda simplement Derek d'un ton neutre en se levant du lit.

Stiles parcourut les alentours du regard, cherchant un point à fixer tandis que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure :

— Heu..Ouais, super !...Bien... très bien... enfin, je crois, déclara-t-il, légèrement intimidé par la situation.

Derek alluma la lampe de chevet se trouvant de son côté du lit, éclairant ainsi légèrement la pièce avant de tendre la main vers l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier la fixa un moment comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie avant de l'accepter.

Une fois sur pieds, Stiles entreprit de prendre congé sans demander son reste ; cependant, le loup-garou l'attrapa par les hanches avant de le plaquer contre son torse. Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescent ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce geste totalement étrange pour lui. Qu'avait-il manqué ou oublié ?

— Heu... je dois demander l'autorisation de sortir de l'antre du grand méchant loup, c'est ça ? demanda Stiles, d'une voix peu assurée.

— Tu es pressé ? rétorqua l'Alpha en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pense que nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation d'hier soir.

— À propos d'hier soir, justement..., fit Stiles en le fuyant du regard, préférant s'intéresser au cou du lycanthrope, parlant de plus en plus vite. Je ferais mieux de partir, en fait. Quoiqu'il ait pu se produire, je crois que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir. Même si en fait, j'en ai envie. C'est comme quand quelqu'un doit m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir, mais une partie de moi a juste envie de faire la sourde d'oreille. C'est vrai qu'une fois que je le sais, mon cerveau arrête de s'imaginer des tas de trucs totalement dingues et mes angoisses se taisent en même temps. Mais là, vraiment, je préfère ne rien savoir. Enfin, sans t'offenser hein. Je suis certain qu'on a discuté de trucs de loups-garou, de Scott et sa difficulté à laisser tomber sa relation bancale avec Allison, de moi qui vais sans doute me faire déshériter si jamais mon père me retrouve mêlé à nouveau à des meurtres bizarres, de Lydia qui doit m'en vouloir pour une raison inconnue, mais c'est sans doute un truc de fille que même si je passe dix ans de ma vie avec elle, je ne comprendrai jamais, d'Isaac et son tempérament bizarre... Tu as remarqué comme il est bizarre, ce mec ? Il est toujours pessimiste... bien plus que moi ! C'est bizarre d'ailleurs... bon d'accord, son père a été assassiné, son frère aîné a été tué, je ne sais plus trop où, mais quand même, il est vraiment bizarre. Puis je crois qu'il tourne autour d'Allison. C'est peut-être pour cela que Scott m'a appelé hier soir. Il voulait peut-être des conseils pour faire comprendre à ce crétin d'Isaac d'arrêter de renifler les cheveux de son ex-copine. Non, mais sérieusement, pourquoi il n'oublie pas Allison ? Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à comprendre que cela ne marchera jamais entre eux ? C'est un loup-garou et elle, la fille d'une très ancienne famille de chasseurs de loups-garou. C'est Roméo et Juliette façon fast-food avec l'absurdité des hormones d'adolescents comme assortiments de frittes et le manque de discernement de deux amoureux transis en guise de... je ne sais même pas quoi. Vraiment, ils m'agacent tous les deux. Et puis pourquoi me demander des conseils sur une relation amoureuse, sincèrement ? À chaque fois que je lui donne des conseils, de toute manière, il ne m'écoute pas. Je crois en fait que personne ne m'écoute. Ou alors j'utilise des mots trop compliqués. Stupides amoureux fantasques ! Et —

Derek déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif qui se raidit sous le geste.

Ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper, le loup-garou agrippa la nuque de l'adolescent pour approfondir le contact tandis que son autre main s'aventura dans le bas des reins. Stiles cligna deux fois les yeux avant de reprendre contrôle et de repousser doucement Derek, l'index levé.

— Pas que cela me dérange... qu'est ce que tu fais exactement ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Tu embrasses toujours les gens sans prévenir ? C'est un truc de « méchant loup-garou Alpha de la mort qui mordille même les cafards du sud-est de l'état », c'est ça ? Un truc que tu dois me faire avant de m'autoriser à partir ? Quoique je t'ai jamais vu faire cela à Scott et je préfère même pas y penser, tu vois.

— Pourquoi poses-tu toujours trop de questions, Stiles Stilinski ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as dormi avec moi cette nuit ? Et que cette perspective ne t'avait pas dérangé hier quand je te l'ai proposée ? murmura l'Alpha

— peut-être, mais là je ne me rappelle plus de rien et si on avait déjà commencé quelque chose et bien, ma mémoire est vide. Tu entends ? Tout repart à zéro. Et si tu m'as déjà embrassé hier et bien, je suis désolé, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. De rien du tout.

— Je ne t'ai pas embrassé hier.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer aussitôt.

— Oh, fit-il légèrement embarrassé et presque déçu. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ai-je dormi avec toi ?

— Parce que tu étais fatigué et qu'il pleuvait à verse et que ta jeep prenait l'eau donc tu as décidé de squatter mon appartement. Et comme, tu me l'as fait bien justement remarqué la dernière fois que ton royal dos ne supportait pas mon modeste canapé, je t'ai proposé de dormir avec moi. Dans mon lit. Tu as accepté sans hésiter.

— C'est possible qu'avec tes pouvoirs de loup-garou Alpha, tu construises une machine à remonter le temps pour que j'aille m'autofoutre trois baffes ? Non, parce que... pour le coup... Donc, il s'est rien passé de... répréhensible et qui donnerait envie à mon père de faire une descente de lit avec ta fourrure de grand méchant loup ?

— Jusqu'à maintenant.

Derek embrassa Stiles à nouveau, avec passion. L'adolescent réprima un gémissement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. La veille, il était venu se plaindre à Derek des agissements de Scott, sans doute. Et le voilà maintenant, dans les bras d'un loup-garou affamé, au petit matin, échangeant des baisers tantôt brefs, tantôt langoureux.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou même à penser. Ce fut quand Derek le souleva doucement du sol avant de le renverser sur le lit que l'adolescent réagit avec un peu plus de fermeté, tentant de repousser son vis à vis avec un peu plus de force. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce fût désagréable, bien au contraire. Ni le fait que Stiles en avait envie depuis des semaines et qu'il ne se l'était jamais vraiment avoué. Être embrassé par Derek, se faire si délicieusement dévoré par cet homme était ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui. Tout ce qui le poussait encore à rejeter l'Alpha était sa mauvaise conscience. Celle qui lui criait qu'il faisait une énorme idiotie. Celle qui lui répétait que Derek Hale était toujours quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux. Qu'il pouvait décider de le mordre dans un instant de faiblesse pour le transformer en loup-garou. Pour en faire une sorte de trophée dans sa meute de loups-garous légèrement psychopathes.

Stiles laissa son instinct de survie de côté. Tant pis de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Il s'en fichait complètement. Derek se mit à lui mordiller le cou avant de happer à nouveau ses lèvres. L'adolescent lui caressa les cheveux avant de glisser les mains dans le dos de l'Alpha. Ce dernier l'agrippa par la taille afin de mieux se mettre dans le lit. Il brisa leur étreinte le temps d'enlever le t-shirt de l'hyperactif ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements. Et, avant même que Stiles ait pu y penser, trop occupé à embrasser fougueusement Derek Hale, les bras enlacés autour de son cou, l'Alpha prit soin de briser le dernier rempart entre eux. L'adolescent eut le souffle coupé pendant un court moment, grimaçant, se préoccupant juste de cette bouche avide sur la sienne.

Derek bougea doucement, laissant Stiles reprendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire dans la chambre. L'adolescent se mit à haleter sous les baisers tandis que le rythme qu'avait pris le loup-garou devint plus erratique.

Derek mordit le cou de Stiles tandis que celui-ci laissa libre cours à ses halètements. Il sentit les crocs de son amant s'enfoncer dans sa chair quand ce dernier atteignit le point du non-retour, faisant grimacer l'adolescent par la même occasion.

Derek Hale tomba lourdement sur le torse de Stiles, exténué, mais heureux. L'adolescent le serra contre lui, la respiration haletante avant de lui déposer un baiser furtif sur le front.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, la tête du loup-garou posée sur le cœur de l'hyperactif, savourant cet instant privilégié.

— Ai-je l'autorisation de sortie maintenant ? souffla Stiles, en caressant le dos de l'Alpha du bout des doigts.

— Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

— Bon, il me reste plus qu'à partir sans demander ton avis. Tu te rends compte que tu me pousses à faire des choses illégales quand même. Sortir sans autorisation, cette folie.

Derek lui sourit avant de lui lécher furtivement le nez.

— Il pleut de toute façon, fit le loup-garou d'un ton sans réplique.

— Je suis sûr que ça fait partie de ton plan, la pluie. Deux jours d'affilés, c'est louche. Je détecte très vite les choses louches et les gens méfiants, tu sais. Tu cherches juste une excuse pour me stiles-napper en fait.

— Stiles... napper ?

— Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? Kidnapper... Stiles-napper... C'est la même racine.

Derek enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Stiles le serra un peu plus contre lui, fixant le plafond.

L'adolescent avait juste voulu s'en aller vite fait, sans rien dire, sans se faire remarquer. Le voilà en train de partager un moment avec son hôte. Un moment qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir vivre avec celui-ci. Ce moment qui signifiait tellement de choses et si peu à la fois. Ce moment où plus rien n'existait pour eux sauf la présence de l'autre.

Et Stiles espéra qu'il pleuve toute la journée, juste pour continuer ce moment qu'il appréciait tant avec celui qu'il aimait.

Partir ? Quelle idée...

**Fin**

 


End file.
